Girando en Boomerang
by MrCarhol
Summary: —¡Yo esperare por ti, Hitsugaya-kun! –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas y con su corazón en la mano. Él la miro y negó de cabeza… la estaba abandonando. Y así el tiempo paso y como boomerang cambio los roles de lugar, porque ahora es él quien pide a gritos por su amor…


Buenas, amigos ^^ Acá estoy empezando un nuevo año con ustedes y he decidido que en este 2013 les presentaría un nuevo Hitsuhina. El cual pensaba publicar cuando finalizara con Casi cielo, Casi infierno, al cual le falta muy pocos capítulos para terminar. Pero estoy de buen humor, así que aquí se los traigo. Lo que si, van a tener que armarse de una santa paciencia para la publicación de los capítulos. Saben que tengo muchas responsabilidades, no me olvido de ustedes, pero solo ténganme paciencia.

Bueno, no los molesto más. Así que espero que disfruten de la lectura de esta nueva historia.

Ya saben que Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Girando en Boomerang**

Capitulo I: A mi lado

La vida siempre era así, para él era la misma sensación el despertase, levantarse y empezar un nuevo día. Las responsabilidades lo aquejaban siempre y…

En ese preciso momento escucho una fina y a la vez armoniosa melodía proveniente sin ninguna duda alguna de un piano, sonrió levemente. No sabía la razón, pero despertarse escuchándola tocar el piano le reconfortaba. Ella realmente tenía talento.

Una sonata de Bach, eso fue lo que una vez le dijo como se llamaba. Verdaderamente antes de conocerla no sabia nada de música clásica, pero ella siempre lo llenaba de esas melodías y así poco a poco fue aprendiendo de ellas. Si, una sonata de Bach…

—Algo triste y deprimente –susurro el joven de cabello blanco, mientras se levantaba de la cama–. ¿Por qué ella tocaría algo así?

Siempre creía que ese tipo de cosas no iban con ella, tal vez era por su personalidad.

Se termino de cambiar, él también tenia sus obligaciones y que iban más allá de una melodía de piano, como un excelente detective policial con el prestigio que él poseía no podía repararse en pequeñeces como aquellas. Debía cumplir con su deber y obligación… así fue que llego a la cocina.

Por un segundo se quedo detenido mirándola, ahí moviendo sus dedos juntos a las teclas blancas y negras de aquel majestuoso piano que ella poseía, sus cabellos castaños iban al compás del leve moviendo de cabeza que le inspiraba la melodía, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo su música.

El joven suspiro, se había quedado a dormir con ella en su casa ya que lamentablemente su departamento quedaba en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio y lo odiaba porque detestaba el barullo de gente. En cambio su novia vivía un poco mas alejada del centro debido a algo lógico, ella se la pasaba practicando con su piano; en plena ciudad no se concentraría y además a la joven a veces se le daba por practicar hasta pasada la madrugada, cosa que molestaría a la gente que se levantaba temprano para trabajar.

De repente en el momento que dirigió sus pasos a la nevera, la melodía se detuvo.

—Shiro-chan…

Escucho que lo llamaban, haciendo que se le marcara una importante venita en la sien como símbolo de fastidio.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme con ese estupido apodo, puky! –le espeto enojado, mientras sacaba la botella de leche de la nevera y bebía del pico.

—Ne, no te molestes –le sonrió la joven, quien se levanto del asiento de su piano y se acerco hacia él–. ¿Te gusto?

Abrió uno de sus ojos turquesas y la miro de perfil para luego dejar de beber y mirar directamente hacia el piano clásico negro.

—Bach ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió con creces haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un ligero rubor rosado de alegría.

—¡Excelente! –exclamo abrazándolo con euforia.

—¡No te me pegues, tonta! –se quejo zafándose de su abrazo con algo de fastidio.

Por un momento la chica lo miro con tristeza, pero luego se disculpo.

—Lo siento… ¿Te levantaste de mal humor?

—No –respondió mientras se acomodaba su corbata, cosa que se le estaba dificultando el tema del nudo, la chica lo noto y se acerco para ayudarlo.

—Déjamelo a mí –le sonrió con calidez mientras tomaba la corbata entre sus manos, él la miro con seriedad.

Luego de un corto silencio, ella termino de hacerle el portado de la corbata.

—Listo, todo un galán –dijo sonriente, él le corrió la cara–. Ne, al final no me has dicho ¿Te gusto la pieza que toque?

—No lo se, sabes que no entiendo mucho de esas cosas.

—¡Vamos, Shiro-chan! –ella inflo sus cachetes de manera graciosa–. ¡Que la música es universal!

—Me pareció algo deprimente para ti, no es tu estilo –la miro de reojo–. ¿Eso presentaras en tu examen de admisión?

—¡Hai! –respondió firme–. Es verdad que es una sonata algo triste o dolorosa, pero es sobria y puedo con ella mostrar mejor mi técnica, además…

—Me debo ir –corto tajantemente la explicación de la chica, sin darle mucha importancia y casi ignorándola.

—D-Demo… ¿No comerás? Te prepare el desayuno.

El joven albino poso fugazmente sus orbes turquesas sobre el desayuno preparado que había sobre la mesa, suspiro y negó de cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero ya llego tarde. Comételo tú.

Ella se apresuro en sus movimientos.

—M-Matte, Shiro-chan… te lo prepare para que te lo lleves así…

—No, me tengo que ir Hinamori ¿Qué no entendiste?

La joven no dijo nada, solo trago saliva con cierta incomodidad, a veces le gustaría entender porque él la trataba con esa frialdad e indiferencia.

—Claro –hablo de un susurro viendo como su pareja terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta, tomaba las llaves de su auto para luego abrir la puerta del apartamento e irse, sin despedirse de ella–. Que tengas un buen día, Hitsugaya-kun…

Él no la escucho.

Desde que se habían conocido parecía que jamás llegarían a alguna parte, Momo Hinamori lo sabía, Hitsugaya Toushiro tal vez no estaba en su misma sintonía. Era realmente triste sentirse así.

En ese momento sonó su celular, asustándola y apresurándola para atenderlo.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—_¡Hinamori!_ –ella alejo el móvil de su oreja, ese grito casi mas y la deja sorda–. _Soy yo Rukia ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Ya se fue el amargado de tu novio?_

—Si, él ya se fue –respondió con cierta depresión.

—_¿Por qué suenas como una zombi? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?_

—¡N-No! No, Rukia-san… tranquila, por favor, que estoy bien… solo que recién me despierto –mintió con una gotita escurriéndose en su sien–. Por cierto ¿Para que llamabas?

—_Ah, es que… ¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió que viera la sonata que estas preparando para el examen? _

—Si, cierto –afirmo como un soldado–. Vente para mi casa, trae tu violín si quieres.

—¡Perfecto! –Rukia se expreso feliz–. ¿Sabes algún día deberíamos hacer un dueto tú y yo?

Hinamori sonrió dulcemente.

"_Ni siquiera un beso de despedida"_ pensó la joven mirando la puerta por donde de había marchado Hitsugaya.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El movimiento en el despacho policial siempre era el mismo, ese era tal vez lo único que le fastidia de su trabajo; porque realmente le gustaba y apreciaba su profesión que lo había llevado a ser un ser exitoso, respetado y privilegiado detective estatal. Era muy reconocido y eso era porque a pesar de su juventud era todo un prodigio que metió a la cárcel a uno de los mafiosos más importantes de Tokio: Kageroza.

Una historia que si… lo había hecho famoso.

—Hitsugaya –un joven pelirrojo, alto y con unos peculiares tatuajes en su frente en forma de cejas que repetía en sus brazos, se acerco a él con unos papeles en mano–. Que bueno que ya llego, Kuchiki-taicho lo esta esperando.

—¿Esta en su despacho, Abarai?

El joven pelirrojo asintió de cabeza. Toushiro encamino sus pasos hacia la oficina principal del capitán en jefe de ese distrito policial, Byakuya Kuchiki. Sin prestar mucha atención a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, sus pensamientos lo invadieron, inquietos y molestos _"Tal vez no debí rechazar su desayuno, es que me molesta que sea tan atenta conmigo cuando yo soy…"_ freno de inmediato ¿Él era que…?

Negó de cabeza rápidamente dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba en frente a la puerta de la oficina correspondiente a Byakuya. No quería seguir pensando, pues la palabra que se le había cruzado en su mente en el momento de definirse no le había gustado ni un poco ya que… se había insultado a si mismo.

Toco levemente y luego abrió la puerta para adentrarse finalmente.

—¡Toushiro! –noto que un joven de cabello naranja despeinado, ojos cafés y alto, lo saludaba con cierta despreocupación y amabilidad.

—¡Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki!

—Ya, ya… ¿Qué tiene? Lo importante es que me entiendes.

Cerro los ojos con cierto disgusto, lo que decía Ichigo Kurosaki era muy cierto, pero a él igualmente le seguía molestando que no se lo llamara con el debido respeto. Ichigo no era su amigo ni si quiera como para que se tomara tanta confianza, era compañeros de trabajo y ya. Decidió dejarlo pasar y abrió sus ojos para observar con detenimiento la oficina de Kuchiki y notar que dentro de ella no solo se encontraba Byakuya e Ichigo sino que también una de las hermanas de este ultimo: Karin Kurosaki.

Se la quedo mirando con cierta e impenetrable sorpresa ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí?

—Hola Toushiro –lo saludo la joven, quien poseía una cabellera negra corta que tenia recogida en una coleta con dos mechones sobre su cara.

No le respondió, en realidad no con palabras porque solo asintió de cabeza en una especie de saludo haciendo que la chica bajara su mirada con cierta pena disimulando el sonrojo que había acaparado sus mejillas. El único que lo noto allí fue Byakuya Kuchiki, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Si se lo preguntaban, lo gritaría a todas voces ¡No le gustaba para nada la presencia de Karin allí! Así de fastidioso había comenzado su día para Toushiro Hitsugaya.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió el periódico en la parte de policiales haciendo que sus ojos achinados de forma zorruna miraran con cierto desden dichas noticias, a pesar de que ellos brindaban básica información a los periódicos, estos siempre se encargaban de poner cosas que no correspondía; cosa que terminaba por cansarlo. Tiro el diario arriba del escritorio para luego rascarse su cabellera plateada de manera despreocupada.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Ichimaru-san? –un joven rubio, de ojos celestes y cierta mirada tétrica tomo el diario entre sus manos–. ¿Qué dice el diario de hoy?

—Puras mentiras, Izuru –mantuvo su sonrisa muy parecida a la de un guasón.

—¿Ha visto, Ichimaru-san? –comento el joven–. Ichigo-san ha traído a trabajar a una de sus hermanas aquí.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Karin-san, sino me equivoco.

—¿Cómo dijiste? –un joven de cabello negro azulado, de ojos negros y a veces pasando a violetas, casi mas y escupe el café que estaba ingiriendo–. ¿K-Karin aquí?

—Así es, Kusaka-san –respondió Izuru con cierta sorpresa por la reacción del otro chico, Ichimaru miro la situación con cierta agilidad y fineza.

Mientras que Kusaka se quedo detenido en su lugar, mirando directamente hacia la puerta del despacho de Byakuya Kuchiki _"Pero que mal… Toushiro la tiene como la patada ¡Mira que tener a la hermana de Kurosaki cerca!"_ Por una parte sentía pena por aquel que apodaba como su mejor amigo, pero por otro lado… sentía que el chico se había ganado lo que había sembrado. Hitsugaya tenía que escarmentar.

—¡Buenos días! –una voz alegre saco a Kusaka de sus pensamientos–. ¡Aquí traje el café mañanero para los hombres más guapos de la ciudad!

La mujer de cabellera naranja y lacia mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que acompañaba con un lunar cerca de su mentón, tes blanca y con la característica sobresaliente de su gran delantera que combinaba a la perfección con su silueta esbelta; poso sus brillantes ojos celeste en Gin Ichimaru.

El hombre solo atino a ampliar su sonrisa, que por alguna razón… ya no parecía intimidadora.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Perfecto, Hinamori! –grito una jovencita de pequeña y menuda estatura, ojos grandes azules casi pasando a violetas, de pelo negro corto por encima de sus hombros y desmechado.

—Arigato, Rukia-san –sonrió Momo.

—Es una melodía que deja ver tu técnica y también tu gracia. Es decir, en lo primero que se fijan los profesores que evalúan es en la técnica, si cubres eso ya tienes el cupo ganado. Ahora que los cautives es un plus –término diciendo muy segura de sus palabras.

—La verdad es que es de gran ayuda que tú me estés supervisando.

—¡Oye, ni que fuera una sargento! –se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

Hinamori rió para luego posar sus ojos en la partitura y bajar la mirada con cierta pena.

—¿Qué te sucede? –Rukia le saco la partitura de enfrente para que ella le prestara atención.

—N-Nada –le trato de sonreír con cierta falsedad.

—¡A mi no me engañas! –Rukia Kuchiki le dio con la partitura en la cabeza–. ¿Fue el tonto de Hitsugaya? ¿Qué te dijo ahora?

—¡Auch, Rukia-san eso me dolió! –se quejo la castaña llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en donde había recibido el golpe, pero luego bajo la mirada–. Hitsugaya-kun dijo que… bueno… esta sonata no era mi estilo.

—Y él… ¡Que cuernos sabe! –a Rukia se le ensancho una venita en la sien y puso sus manos en la cintura de manera demandante, mientras que golpeteaba con uno de sus pies el suelo.

—E-Es cierto que Hitsugaya-kun sabe mas de casos policiales que de música clásica, pero yo siento que por mas que la gente ignore la esencia de la música clásica, sus precedentes e historia, aun así yo… creo que puedes llegar a los corazones de las personas a través de la música, y…

—¿Y?

—Y tengo la leve sensación de que… –su mirada mostró un deje de tristeza–. De que no puedo llegar al corazón Hitsugaya-kun con mi música.

—Hinamori… –susurro su amiga.

Momo negó de cabeza y sonrió finalmente.

—Por favor, Rukia-san. No me hagas caso, seguramente es una tonta impresión mía.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo se limito a suspirar; ya alguna cosa se le ocurriría para fastidiarle la vida a Hitsugaya. Siempre que él hacia sufrir a su amiga, ella encontraba alguna artimaña para que el joven albino pasara un mal día. Después de todo visitar la departamental de policía para ella era un juego de niños, pues su preciado nii-sama era el Comisario en Jefe en ese distrito.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Este es el caso que ahora tenemos en nuestras manos –dijo de manera temple y a la vez autoritaria Byakuya Kuchiki, posando sus ojos de tonalidad grisácea en los tres presentes.

—¡Déjalo a nosotros, Byakuya! –expreso animado, recibiendo casi una mirada asesina por parte de su jefe.

—Es Kuchiki-taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo.

—A-Ah… hai –una gotita se le escurrió en la frente, aun no entendía porque esa actitud de Byakuya para con él, si en el fondo Ichigo sabia que se apreciaban como buenos camaradas.

—El lavado de dinero es un caso de tipo A, es decir, una prioridad nacional –hablo con la debida seriedad Toushiro–. ¿Por qué esta Kurosaki Karin designada a este caso? Recién se acaba de graduar de la academia de policía, le falta experiencia.

Byakuya lo miro atentamente porque sabía que el joven tenía razón, mientras que los hermanos Kurosaki fruncieron el ceño al notar el tono despectivo que había utilizado Hitsugaya.

—Me gradué antes de tiempo y con las mejores clasificaciones –hablo Karin en su defensa–. Me siento capacitada, daré lo mejor, te lo aseguro. No debes preocuparte por mí.

—No me preocupo por ti, sino por el caso. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la falta de experiencia puede traer problemas.

Karin empuño una de sus manos, le dolía y odiaba saber que él no se preocupaba por ella ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a tratarla así después de lo que había habido entre ellos?

Ichigo salio en defensa de su hermana.

—Yo confió en Karin, además… ¿Cómo pretendes que tenga experiencia si nunca se le ha dado?

—Confías en ella por que es tu hermana, sentimiento de parentesco común y corriente –Hitsugaya se rasco la cabeza de manera despreocupada hablando en un tono un poco inquisivo–. Y si no tiene experiencia es porque recién se graduó, es decir, se le puede dar experiencia con otros casos menores, no con uno de tal importancia como este.

Los hermanos Kurosaki iban a replicar, pero Byakuya Kuchiki se les adelanto.

—Lo que dice Hitsugaya es muy cierto –dijo finalmente–. Pero aun estoy en mi sano juicio, así que este será mi proceder. Si veo que el caso se entorpece por la inexperiencia de Kurosaki Karin, no dudare en sacarla del caso. Tiene mi palabra, Hitsugaya… por ahora dejaremos las cosas así. Avisen a los de más de los nuevos movimientos.

—Hai –asintieron los otros tres, mientras se dignaron a salir finalmente de la oficina principal con sus nuevas ordenes.

Ichigo miro de perfil a Toushiro, realmente le había molestado la actitud que había tomado frente a su hermana, la había tratado como si fuera una inútil, eso no le parecía para nada. Mientras que Karin busco con la mirada al joven albino pero este ni siquiera reparo en ella, solo tenía en su mente en dar las nuevas ordenes a sus subordinados.

—¡Escuchen! –estiro su voz Hitsugaya haciendo que los demás oficiales presentes se voltearan a verlo, al parecer había nuevo trabajo–. Tengo nuevas ord…

Pero no pudo ni siquiera empezar a hablar, porque de un momento a otro se vio aplastado por dos grandes bultos acolchonados que lo empezaron a asfixiar. Si, era la voluptuosa delantera de Rangiku…

—¡MATSUMOTOO! –grito en el momento que logro librarse de ese abrazo de la muerte que siempre se le daba por dar a la mujer.

—Taicho, no sea cruel que le estoy demostrando cuanto lo aprecio.

—Ojala no lo hicieras, estupida –espeto mas que molesto levantando su puño y con una venita aflorando en su frente. Le molestaba por sobremanera esa actitud despreocupada por parte de ella, él no era su maldito muñeco al que podía apretujar cuando se le cantase.

—Vamos, taicho –le guiño el ojo con alegría mientras movía su cabellera naranja a compás de su vaivén–. Que hoy me tome la molestia de ir por el café para los muchachos para que después no ande diciendo que yo estoy holgazaneando.

—¡Cállate!

Ichimaru sonrió de medio lado, esa escena era demasiado cómica para darse todos los días. Y cuando Hitsugaya intento volver a hablar para explicar la nueva situación…

—¿Uh? –Rangiku exclamo sorprendida–. ¿Karin?

—Hola Rangiku-san –saludo la joven muy amablemente.

—Ella empezara a trabajar aquí –hablo Ichigo con una sonrisa de confianza.

—¡En buena hora! –Rangiku abrazo a Karin–. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y que haya mucho, pero mucho… ¡Sake! ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?

Mientras que Hitsugaya arrugo la frente, hoy su día se iba perfilando como uno no muy bueno en verdad, al parecer a nadie le importaba su presencia en ese lugar. Lo único que faltaba era que la odiosa de Rukia Kuchiki viniera con alguna excusa a la departamental solo para hacerle la vida imposible.

Bufo fastidiado, dándose la vuelta para ir a su despacho y dejando que Ichigo diera las ordenes correspondientes.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -• **• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un tras pies tras otro ¡Cuantas veces tenia que repetirlo! Por suerte él contaba con una inmensa paciencia para aquellos estudiantes, que lamentablemente solo se fijaban en su técnica, pero en cautivar y tocar con el corazón nada de nada. Una verdadera lastima. Ootoribashi Roujuuro era un prestigioso y talentoso músico clásico que ahora se dignaba enseñar su arte a las generaciones siguientes. Pero que decepción se llevaba últimamente con estos jóvenes.

—Bien, es suficiente por hoy –hablo mirando a través de sus ojos violáceos como sus alumnos comenzaban a guardar sus partituras–. Los veo la próxima clase.

—Ja-nee, Rose-sensei –saludaron los jóvenes saliendo de a poco del aula.

—Cielos, que poco considerados son –expreso mientras acomodaba delicadamente su cabellera rubia.

La verdad que era frustrante dedicar su valioso tiempo y valiosa experiencia a personas que no se tomaban en serio el llegar a los corazones de las personas con la música. Él siempre se los decía "La técnica no lo es todo" Pero parecía que a sus palabras se las llevaba el viento. Si tan solo apareciera alguien diferente, él…

—¡Rose-sensei! ¡Rose-sensei!

El hombre miro hacia la dirección de la jovencita que lo estaba llamando y sonrió con gracias y amabilidad. Ella era una de las pocas que no solo tenía talento sino que también carácter, decisión y amor propio a la hora de tocar espléndidamente el violín.

—Kuchiki-san.

—Rose-sensei que bueno que lo encuentro –la chica suspiro regulando su respiración después de semejante corrida que se había dado–. Necesito pedirle un enorme favor.

—¿Are?

—Usted es una persona de buen y exquisito gusto musical… se que no se negara en escuchar a mi amiga en el examen de admisión ¡Ella es un genio con el piano!

Rose abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero si se trataba de una petición de Rukia Kuchiki; sabia que no podría negarse. Después de todo, ella era muy talentosa, seguramente tenia amigas del mismo calibre.

Y mientras la noche caía, en la casa de Hinamori…

—¡Bien! –se dijo pasándose la mano por la frente con una actitud de pura satisfacción–. Ya lo termine, espero que este curry le guste a Hitsugaya-kun.

En ese preciso momento, el joven al que estaba esperando entro haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! –ella lo saludo efusivamente–. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

—Bien –suspiro sacándose su saco–. Trabajo como siempre.

Ella se acerco y le dio un beso de bienvenida, lo que lo sorprendió, pero la sorpresa no fue el beso en si, sino las sensaciones que lo hicieron vibrar en aquel instante. Intuitivamente la rodeo con sus manos por la cintura, los labios de Hinamori eran su perdición, ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa manera con tan solo un beso.

Se separo de ella de un momento a otro, sin saber muy bien porque, una sensación de miedo y pérdida lo había llenado en un instante ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Shiro-chan?

—Ese apodo, Hinamori sabes que…

—Lo se, pero me gusta llamarte así.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir –se excuso–. Solo vine a cambiarme de camisa.

—¿Te vas? Pero yo… te hice curry para comer –lo miro confundida y sentida, ella que se había esforzado tanto para nada.

—La hermana de Kurosaki se recibió y comenzara a trabajar en la departamental. Matsumoto le ha hecho una fiesta para hoy.

Momo bajo la mirada, él nunca la incluía en ese tipo de cosas, siempre la mantenía alejada como si ella no fuera parte de su vida.

—E-Esta bien… entonces te lo guardare para que comas cuando gustes –le trato de sonreír, pero Hitsugaya noto que era una sonrisa para fingir que su ausencia la entristecía.

Por un momento lo pensó, él no tenia la necesidad de ir a esa estupida fiesta, pero era la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para separarse de Momo en el momento del beso. Si se quedaba con ella sabia que disfrutaría de una rica y deliciosa comida, al igual que de un excelente compañía, por eso ella era su novia. Porque era sencillamente agraciada en todos los sentidos. Mientras que él solo era…

¿Era que?

Nuevamente ese auto-insulto hacia su propia persona.

—Me debo ir –dijo sin más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Fondo, fondo, fondo lleno! –gritaban en coro Rangiku junto a Renji y compañía, mientras Kira bebía desde un barril entero litros y litros de sake sin respirar.

Ichigo miraba la escena con una gotita de sudor en su frente, mientras que su hermana se cruzo de brazos muy ofendida y miro de reojo a cierto albino que parecía estar ajeno de dicha fiesta y solo se dignaba en revisar y escribir mensajes de su celular. Suspiro y tomo el valor necesario para acercarse a él y entablar aunque sea una conversación. Ella aun no olvida sus besos y caricias, aunque nunca hayan tenido una relación seria.

Pero lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos en ese momento la sorprendió. Su hermana gemela, Yuzu Kurosaki se acerco entre avergonzada y atractivamente a Hitsugaya ofreciéndole unas rosquillas que en secreto había preparado especialmente para él.

—Toushiro-kun –la joven de cabello castaño claro casi pasando a rubio de ojos cafés le sonrió–. ¿Quieres? Los hice para ti.

Hitsugaya levanto la mirada, sintiendo los ojos negros de Karin sobre su persona y aquella escena, lo que lo hizo sentir realmente demasiado incomodo. Si esas gemelas supieran que él había estado con ambas en un pasado que para él ya era muy lejano, estaba seguro de que se matarían entre ellas y luego Ichigo Kurosaki lo asesinaría a él por cretino.

—Yo…

Karin apretó su mandíbula ¿Por qué Yuzu…?

En ese instante de tiempo, el celular de Hitsugaya volvió a sonar. Se trataba de un agente federal que estaba haciendo una misión secreta en Tokio y él por órdenes de Byakuya Kuchiki estaba siendo su asesor y mano derecha en ese asunto.

—Me tengo que ir –dijo dejando a las gemelas Kurosaki muy frustradas.

Se levanto y simplemente se marcho, sin decir adiós sin una pizca de interés por los demás. Sin saber si quiera que algo muy grande se estaba aproximando.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche ya había pasado dando lugar al día y a la hora del almuerzo, pero él ni siquiera eso tenía ganas de hacer: almorzar. Aun no podía quitarse de su pecho esa incomodidad e indecisión que lo estaba invadiendo, y no entendía porque estaba tan preocupado. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el parloteo de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Y porque tan serio, Toushiro? –comento Ichigo, pues Hitsugaya de por si siempre era de mantener ese semblante, pero ni siquiera para lanzar alguna queja había dado palabra.

—Nada que te importe, Kurosaki.

Gin sonrió con una amplitud que por un momento provoco miedo.

—Si no lo dices, jamás te sacaras esa amargura –le expreso Ichimaru como si le diera las condolencias de algo.

Hitsugaya ignoro dichas palabras, al parecer ese pequeño grupito de amigos esta vez no lo iba a dejar comer en paz; así que sin decir ni una sola palabra se levanto de la mesa, tomo su chaqueta y se retiro, sin antes dejar el dinero correspondiente por el almuerzo.

Kusaka lo siguió con la mirada y suspiro.

—Que problema –dijo el joven, quien también se levanto para seguir a su amigo–. Ya vuelvo.

—No necesito que me sigas como a un perro faldero, Kusaka –espeto el albino.

Kusaka se encogió de hombros ignorando aquella berrinchuda queja e igualmente le siguió los pasos. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera respirando el aire de la ciudad fue Kusaka quien saco de su bolsillo un atado de cigarrillos para poder fumarse uno.

—¿Y ahora que? –dijo finalmente el pelinegro lanzando humo por la boca.

—¿Por qué te tomas la atribución de creer que me conoces, Kusaka? –el albino puso una ceja en alto.

—Ya deja de ser tan fastidioso y gruñón, y escúpelo.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y suspiro como nunca antes había suspirado en su vida, lo que tomo por sorpresa a su mejor amigo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía de esa manera tan apagada a Toushiro.

—Me han ofrecido un trabajo nuevo… en Inglaterra.

Kusaka parpadeo, sacándose el cigarro de la boca; esa noticia lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Es como Jefe Departamental del distrito de Londres.

—Uau… eso es… ¡Genial, Toushiro! –Kusaka no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia sana y alegría por su amigo–. ¿Ese agente federal que esta de incógnito te lo ofreció?

—Si.

—¿Y porque tan preocupado? Es una buena noticia, ¿verdad?

—Claro que es una buena noticia, baka. Pero…

Kusaka sonrió disimuladamente.

—Es por Hinamori ¿Cierto? Es normal que te preocupe que va a pasar con ella.

—¡No me preocupo por ella!

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que la amas, Toushiro? –dijo Kusaka con una ceja levantada–. Y yo que te creía un hombre muy inteligente.

—Deja de decir estupideces ¿Yo amar a Hinamori? ¡Por dios! Yo no puedo amar a nadie –dijo con una mirada oscura y sombría–. Tú no lo entiendes.

—Toushiro si desde que estas con Momo has dejado ese jueguito peligroso y estupido que tenias con las hermanas de Ichigo. Además, no estarías así, si no fuera porque estas contemplando la idea de seguir con ella, a pesar de todo…

—No, te equivocas, yo solo estoy pensando en mi carrera.

—Amigo, por favor…

—¡Nada! Ya lo he decidido –Hitsugaya lo miro con seriedad y frialdad–. Voy a romper con Hinamori. Yo puedo vivir sin ella, no la necesito. Mi carrera siempre estará primero.

Y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, mientras Kusaka lo seguía solo con su mirada entre cerrada para finalmente suspirar y negar de cabeza.

—Esta cometiendo el peor error de su vida –dijo al aire.

Sin darse cuenta ambos amigos habían sido escuchados por Kira, quien era el único que siempre llegaba tarde a los almuerzos. El rubio se escondió detrás de una pared y mientras veía como Hitsugaya se alejaba, tomo su celular para marcar un número de teléfono en especial.

"_A él nunca le ha importado Hinamori-kun"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Loly estaba en la cafetería de siempre pidiéndose algo de comer, aunque sea un yogurt, porque no es que quisiera engordar mucho. Cuando en ese momento, su mejor amiga se le acerco, se veía con cierta emoción encima, como si quisiera contarle un buen chisme.

—Loly me acaba de llamar Kira.

—Melony no me digas que tenemos que volver al trabajo –suspiro con fastidio.

—Tengo una gran noticia para darte –le anticipo la rubia.

—¿Noticia?

La joven morena miro con escrutinio a su amiga.

—Si –asintió–. Hitsugaya va a dejar a su novia.

—¿N-Nani? –abrió los ojos sorprendida–. ¿De donde sacaste eso, Melony?

—El mismo Kira lo escucho cuando Hitsugaya se lo decía a Kusaka, por eso me llamo.

Loly acrecentó su sonrisa de manera maliciosa y triunfante, ella no podía perderse esta oportunidad. Ella no podía fallarle al hombre al que amaba, ella finalmente cumpliría con su promesa y trabajo para ganarse el amor de _él_. Le daría a conocer el infierno en solo un segundo a Hinamori Momo. Loly tenia las pruebas, solo hacia falta mostrárselas a la persona indicada. Y ese momento… había llegado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinamori estaba sonriente, era un hermoso día soleado, a pesar de ser otoño en Tokio, aquella plaza aun albergaba un aire veraniego mezclado con los primeros días de primavera. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel lugar mirando como algunas madres habían llevado a sus pequeños hijos a disfrutar del día.

—Me pregunto… ¿De que querrá hablar Hitsugaya-kun? –se puso pensativa llevándose un dedo a su mentón–. Seguramente tiene mucho trabajo, él se preocupa demasiado –sonrió levemente y con cariño.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, bajo sus parpados sintiendo el fresco aroma del aire puro que de un momento a otro se torno de una fragancia a menta invernal. Ella sentía muy familiar dicha esencia, la conocía…

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la presencia de Toushiro, que se encontraba parado y de brazos cruzados mirándola seriamente, cosa que podría ser normal para ella, pero que por una rara razón la sintió mas severa que de costumbre.

—Hitsugaya-kun –se levanto de su asiento y con una sonrisa se acerco a él para darle un beso, pero en ese preciso momento Toushiro la tomo de los hombros deteniéndola y corriéndole el rostro–. ¿Eh? ¿S-Sucede algo malo…?

El joven no respondió, a pesar de que venia muy decidido de lo que iba a hacer, se maldijo. Se maldijo porque en el momento que la vio sonreír y solo para él desistió de su decisión, porque Momo tenía una tierna sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado. Negó dentro de sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba confundido, pero entendía que no debía dar el brazo a torcer, porque las mujeres siempre compraban a los hombres con sus hermosas sonrisitas. No debía ser débil, Hitsugaya pensaba de esa manera.

—¿Shiro-chan?

Ese tonto apodo.

—No me llames así –la miro fríamente–. Sabes que no me gusta.

—Si, bueno… lo siento.

Nuevamente el silencio, que irrito al muchacho.

—Quería hablar contigo –espeto finalmente.

—H-Hai… dime ¿Qué sucede?

—Veras yo… te sonara raro, pero necesito un tiempo… y alejarme de ti. En este ultimo tiempo yo y mi trabajo… –al decirlo ni siquiera tuvo el tacto correspondiente y es que él jamás había dejado a una chica.

Siempre eran ellas quienes lo dejaban a él por su poca seriedad en sus relaciones amorosas o por el hecho de que jamás tenia nada serio con ellas. Pero Momo era distinta, porque ella era su única novia seria –aunque no la había respetado como tal al principio de la relación y no se sentía feliz por ello–, pero ya habían pasado meses de aquello, algo que formaba parte de un pasado que a él no le importaba.

Sin saber si quiera que era ese pasado el que lo llevaría a su perdición.

—No entiendo, Hitsugaya-kun –ella se comenzó a aturdir–. ¿A que viene todo esto? ¿Cómo es eso que necesitas tiempo? ¿A-Alejarte de mí?

—Lo siento, Hinamori… pero ya no podemos seguir juntos. Quiero romper contigo, con lo nuestro.

—¿Ah?

Ya no importaba, él creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella siempre había sido un estilo de pasatiempo, con quien lo había pasado muy bien. Momo era una joven brillante, sencilla y hermosa, tal vez se merecía a alguien mejor que su persona, que no la había tomado en serio porque aun era un hombre que no lograba madurar, un hombre que no lograba superar sus sombras y miedos.

—Entiende, ya esto que mantenemos… no sirve. Tal vez nunca sirvió.

—¿P-Porque? –una par de lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas melocotón–. ¿Qué he hecho mal? Dímelo, Hitsugaya-kun. Porque no lo entiendo.

Él cerró sus ojos, al parecer ella no estaba comprendiendo el punto.

—No tienes que entender nada. Tú no has hecho nada mal –suspiro–. Entiende que soy yo; ya no quiero seguir con lo nuestro.

—¿Me estas dejando de verdad?

Hitsugaya la miro directamente a los ojos. Si, la estaba abandonando.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Hinamori.

Momo se quedo sin palabras, paralizada en su lugar. Ni siquiera su voz fue capaz de articular alguna pregunta al respecto, quería abrazarlo y decirle que ella podía hacer su vida un poco mejor, que ya no seria tan pegada si eso era lo que le molestaba, que ya no lo llamaría tanto por teléfono si era eso lo que le enfadaba, que ya no preguntaría o no respiraría si eso le inquietaba de su relación. Pero no, no lograba pensar nada más que en que él la estaba dejando.

Él se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, respiro hondo sabiendo que tal vez lo mejor era dejarla sola para que asimilara bien la noticia, noto como la brisa movió sutilmente sus cabellos blancos y los marrones de Momo. Se dio la media vuelta para partir de aquella plazoleta. Pero a los pocos pasos, la escucho…

—¡Yo esperare por ti, Hitsugaya-kun! –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas y corazón en la mano, haciendo que la gente que se encontraba en dicho lugar los mirara, Hitsugaya ladeo la cabeza y también la miro.

Hinamori se encontraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas que eran invadidas por lágrimas cristalinas, con ambas manos en su pecho, parecía esperanzada de sus propias palabras y muy seguras de ellas. Una imagen especialmente adorable que lo aturdió.

—¡Yo esperare por ti, Hitsugaya-kun! –repitió, haciendo que una extraña y mágica sensación invadiera a Toushiro, lo que lo incomodo porque jamás había sentido algo así, era un burbujeo que por momentos lo hizo flotar–. Es una promesa…

Pero esa calida sensación que por un momento lo acogió cambio rotundamente por una fuerte e importante opresión en el pecho, que le llego a doler. Por eso ya no la podía seguir viendo, negó de cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia delante… se alejo de ella.

Él creía que lo hacia para siempre.

Porque a su lado ella jamás estaría mejor, ella nunca podría ser feliz; quizás este era el acto de amor que jamás había hecho por alguien. Pero Hitsugaya no sabia que estaba condenando a Hinamori Momo a vivir una vida que no le correspondía, a ser alguien que no debía. No sabia, ni se imaginaba que la estaba entregando en bandeja de plata…al mejor portor y al peor enemigo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? Tranquila la lectura de este capitulo, ¿cierto? Pues, si. Esa era la intención de que no haya mucha alteración porque lo groso se viene en el próximo capitulo. Ya veran…

Espero sus respuestas de que le parece esta historia y se hay buenas expectativas de que sea buena o prometedora ;)

Próximo episodio: Ojos que no ven…

Ahora si los dejo, y muchas gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
